1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to feeding/injection devices for use on animals and more particularly to an oral injection device that introduces or delivers fluids, slurries, solids or gels into an animal's mouth.
2. General Background
Many devices exist that assist a veterinarian, rancher, farmer, or other animal owner in injecting a fluid, solid or gel into an animal's mouth. Probably the most common device used is a syringe which is configured with a tubular container that tapers to a narrow distal opening and a plunger that forces the material out of the narrow distal opening. While such a device is well known, it has certain drawbacks in that it is not always re-usable and it is possible for the syringe to be placed too far back inside the animals' mouth such that the animal will involuntarily gag or choke. This is to be avoided since the material to be injected is not to be inhaled by the animal into its lungs, but instead is to be swallowed by the animal for delivery to its stomach. Such material may be vitamins, minerals or medication.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an injecting device for use on animals, and more particularly large animals.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which is re-usable.
Another object of this invention is to incorporate a stop so that the device is not inserted too far into the animal's mouth.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a means of adjusting this stop for different sized animals.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means of coupling the tubular container with the plunger such that the two will stay connected.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means of restricting or limiting the movement of the plunger within the tubular container as desired. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.